gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam
|image=Msz-010s.jpg |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MSZ-010S, MSZ-010B |OfficialName=Enhanced ZZ Gundam |archetype=MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam~V |oftheline= |first=0089 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics, |operator=Anti-Earth Union Group, |pilot=Judau Ashta, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso with Core Block System using FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter; additional canopy-style standard cockpit located in double beam rifle for operation of G-Fortress mode and/or Core Top |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=23.14~MS mode |headheight=19.86 |wingspan=18.52~G-Fortress mode, 18.52~Core Top with Core Fighter, 15.93~Core Base with Core Fighter |sensorrange=16200 |length= |width= |weight=68.4~MS and G-Fortress, 30.9~Core Top with Core Fighter, 49.1~Core Base with Core Fighter |emptyweight=32.7~MS and G-Fortress |maxaccel=1.74~MS mode, 2.68~G-Fortress mode |mratio=1.78~MS and G-Fortress |armor=Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=7340 |propRocketThrusters=2 x 21700, 4 x 14400 , 2 x 17300, 2 x 16300, 4 x 5240 |propVernierThrusters=36 |armaments=2 x Hyper Beam Saber High Mega Cannon 2 x 60mm 2-barrel Vulcan Gun 2 x Shield 2 x 18-tube Missile Launcher |SpecEquip=Bio-sensor system Separable transformation components |OptionalEquip=2-barrel Beam Rifle Full Armor parts |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MSZ-010S (MSZ-010B) Enhanced ZZ Gundam is a field upgrade for the powerful but complex MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. It is piloted by Judau Ashta. Technology & Combat Characteristics Near the end of First Neo Zeon War, the ΖΖ Gundam was modified into the MSZ-010S Enhanced ΖΖ Gundam. It featured a larger backpack with four more powerful rocket thrusters, and additional vernier thrusters. While the original had 21-tube missile launchers on the backpack, limited to one missile per launch tube, the Enhanced version replaced them with a pair of 18-tube missile launchers, with each tube carrying a two-missile magazine for additional salvos. Anaheim Electronics further upgraded the MSZ-010S Enhanced ΖΖ Gundam with additional external armor, tested in the FA-010A FAZZ, and weapons into the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam, which corrected its structure problem. Armaments ;*60mm 2-barrel Vulcan Gun :As with all mobile suits that trace their linage back to the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Enhanced ZZ Gundam features a head mounted vulcan gun system, specifically a system of 60mm double vulcan gun, indicating that there are two pairs for a total of four guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*High Mega Cannon :Mounted in the center of the Enhanced ZZ Gundam's head is a destructive High Mega Cannon. This particle beam weapon has a power rating of 50 MW, making it the most powerful beam weapon used by a mobile suit during the First Neo Zeon War, as well as one of the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suits ever. The power of the cannon's beam can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, and as shown when used against Chara Soon's AMX-104 R-Jarja it can completely destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. The high mega cannon is operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :The Enhanced ZZ Gundam mounts in backpack recharge racks a pair of hyper beam sabers. The hilts of these beam sabers are easily three times greater the size of other beam sabers in use during the First Neo Zeon War, and are capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful saber that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. When the ZZ is in G-Fortress mode, or when the Core Base is separated, the hyper beam sabers serve as its main weapons in the form of beam guns, similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, however these beam guns are much more powerful, having a power rating of 20 MW. ;*18-tube Missile Launcher :The Enhanced ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of missile launchers on its backpack in mobile suit mode and on its main body in G-Fortress mode. Each missile launcher possesses 18-tubes (unlike the ZZ Gundam's 21-tubes) that are loaded with AMA-13S small missiles. Also the FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter, which serves as the cockpit for the mobile suit and the Core Base, also mounts a pair of missile launchers that load with AMA-09S small missiles which can be used by the Core Base. ;*Shield :The Enhanced ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of shields on its forearms. Unlike previous Gundam units, this shield are not optional equipment that can be removed, but are actually built into the mobile suit's arms. The shields serve the purpose of protecting the ZZ from attacks that it cannot dodge. They also serve as wings/control surfaces for the G-Fortress and Core Top to increase mobility in the atmosphere. ;*2-barrel Beam Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the Enhanced ZZ Gundam is an unique double beam rifle, which possess two barrels and a cockpit on its rear half. As with all of the Gundam's beam weapons the double beam rifle possesses an unusually high power rating, with the beams from each individual barrel having a power rating of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. The double beam rifle mounts on the main body when the Enhanced ZZ Gundam is in G-Fortress mode or when the Core Top is separated, however the barrels are hidden within the body and cannot be used. Instead it is the double beam rifle's cockpit to face forward. This cockpit can be used to pilot the G-Fortress or the Core Top but is inoperable in mobile suit mode, so anyone in the double beam rifle's cockpit when the Enhanced ZZ Gundam transforms is essentially stuck on the butt of a dangerous beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor System :A technological variant of the Psycommu System developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time.MS Encyclopedia 2003. Mediaworks. ISBN 4-84-022339-4 ;*Separable Transformation Components ;*Full Armor Parts History Variants ;*FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam Gallery 158430.jpg|Enhanced ZZ Gundam- Gundam War Card 000 (11).jpg|Double Zeta Gundam Enhanced Notes & Trivia *The Enhanced ZZ Gundam's existence as an upgrade is an out-of-series classification and middleground between the ZZ and its Full Armor form, being never mentioned nor seen within the TV series. The ZZ Gundam appears as though it were never upgraded through the entirety of the series. References Sc30.jpg External Armaments *Enhanced ZZ Gundam on MAHQ ja:MSZ-010S_強化型ΖΖガンダム